A device of the generic type and a method of the generic type for automatically starting an internal combustion engine are known from the European patent EP 10 63 424 B1. In this previously known device and the previously known method, the position of the brake pedal is sensed by means of suitable sensors. If the vehicle driver releases the brake pedal again as it leaves its actuator position, the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle is automatically started if the brake pedal approaches its actuated home position. In comparison with other start/stop devices which are also previously known for internal combustion engines, this has the advantage that the vehicle driver senses the restarting of the internal combustion engine as significantly more spontaneous.
Taking the prior art described above as the starting point, the object of the invention is to specify a further improved solution with which the vehicle driver senses the start/stop device as even more pleasant and the acceptance of the start/stop device according to the invention is increased.